In keeping an animal such as a feline or canine it is important that the animal be entertained and cared for. Entertainment and grooming are independent objectives that are essential for the well-being of the animal but are difficult to achieve on a regular, continuing basis. An effective means of entertaining an animal is to provide a toy that the animal is attracted to so that the animal will play with the toy. This allows the animal to be stimulated both mentally and physically.
One of the grooming needs of an animal is the cleaning of teeth and the stimulation of gums. An effective means of cleaning an animal's teeth is for the animal to chew upon an object that removes harmful matter as the object rubs against the teeth and gums. It would be desirable to have a dependable means for entertaining an animal that is also a means for helping to clean the teeth of the animal.